Encounters with Fate
by Phoenix Night
Summary: This is a twist on the TPM story line. Qui-Gon still lives thats all I'm saying
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters, or situations they all belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm.ltd. However any characters I come up with are mine and are indicated with an * when their first encountered in the story. 

Hi! I thought I might as well post the first part of my story. If you want me to continue this story or you have any comments or suggestions, let me know at Pheonix_Night@yahoo.com. However if your just going to e-mail me just to rat me out and tell my why my story is bad, please don't do that that's what the review section is for. I'll take people who don't like my story there, but I won't take it in e-mail anyway on with the show! 

Encounters with Fate 

Prologue: Qui-Gon silently looked back to where Anakin stood with his mother, Shmi. Qui-Gon had won Anakin's freedom for him, but he had chosen to stay with his mother deciding that that would be best for everyone involved. Besides, Anakin couldn't bear the thought of leaving his mother. Qui-Gon gave the Skywalkers one last look knowing this would not be the last time he saw either of them. 

Two Months Later: Qui-Gon stood on a balcony in the Jedi Temple overlooking Coruscant. The sunset he was watching sent rays of orange and red over the always shining city-world. The building's lights absorbed the sun's rays. The traffic was just as busy as ever. It had been two months since the Battle for Naboo and Darth Maul's death. Qui-Gon found his thoughts returning to young Anakin Skywalker. He had never told Obi-Wan or the Jedi Council about Anakin. Little did he know that fate was going to give him a hard knock to the head. Anakin couldn't believe it. His mother was finally free. Now they were arriving on Coruscant after years of dreaming. Shmi had gotten a job as a secretary for a large business firm. Her excellent writing skills and polite manners had won her a job after only two interviews.  Shmi thought to herself, as the transport settled into its docking bay. 

Mace Windu adjusted the brown robe he wore over his tunic and breeches. He looked over at Ki-Adi-Mundi. The other Jedi stroked his long beard then ran a hand over his tall cylinder-like head. Ki then looked down at Master Yoda. The small, green, pointed ear alien was locked in meditation. Ki then shifted his gaze back to Mace. "Are Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan coming with us?" he asked him. Mace nodded, just as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon showed up. The Jedi were giving a talk at a local school to a class of fourth graders, which ironically included one Anakin Skywalker. 

"Alright settle down, class." Mrs.Narcona*, Anakins teacher said. "We're having some visitors, who will be arriving in a few minutes. Some Jedi are coming to speak to you about their order today." Some of the kids grew excited. Anakin grew fearful, after a few days he had made friends and proven to be one of the smartest and brightest kids in the class. Now Jedi were coming to visit his class. Anakin knew there was a very good chance they would discover his abnormally strong Force sensitivity.  He thought to himself. 

Qui-Gon strolled through the hall of the school to the classroom. He entered the bright and cheerful room decorated with pictures of plant and animals. Artwork done by the students also graced the walls. The students all looked up at him eager and full of excitement. Qui-Gon smiled to himself, but the smile quickly turned to a look of puzzlement as he felt a familiar presence in the Force. This was a presence he didn't think he would encounter again so soon and in this way. He started to look at the students and found himself staring at a very scared Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was trying to hide his face in his arms. Qui-Gon stared in utter disbelief. 

He turned to Mrs. Narcona. "May I speak with this student for a few minutes?" he asked, gesturing to Anakin. Anakin froze. "Anakin?" Mrs. Narcona asked, puzzled. "Why do you wish to speak with him?" "I just do." Qui-Gon said simply. "Alright but don't talk to him for to long." Mrs. Narcona gestured for Anakin to go with the Jedi. Anakin got up with obviously great reluctance. He looked like he was ready to run at the slightest gesture or word. 

Qui-Gon led him out into the hall. "What are you doing here, Annie?" he asked bluntly, his full of curiosity. "I earned enough money as a mechanic to free my mother. Then, she got a job for a business firm" Anakin replied. At that moment the other Jedi showed up just in time to see the pair deep in conversation with one another. "Who are you talking to, Qui-Gon?" Mace asked. "This is one of the students from the class, his name is Anakin Skywalker." Anakin gave the Jedi a small smile. They sensed something but couldn't quite place it. Then it came to them suddenly-the boy was extremely strong in the Force. They could also sense that he and Qui-Gon had met before. "Have you two met before?" Ki asked. "Yes. Two months ago on Tatooine. He's the one who got the money for the hyperdrive for us. I also won his freedom for him." "You won his freedom?" asked Obi-Wan. "Yes. I used to be a slave." Anakin said simply without any anger or hate in his voice. "I earned enough money as a mechanic for my mother's freedom. She got a job and we ended up here." Anakin added. "Your father?" Yoda asked. "I have no father." Anakin said darkly. The Jedi looked at one another and made a quick decision. "I think you had better come with us as soon as this talk is over." Mace declared firmly. Anakin didn't think he had much of a choice. 

Shmi worked quietly in her small, but comfortable kitchen. The room was painted a soft blue. Table and chairs sat in the middle of the room. Pots and pans hung on the wall within reach. Artwork down by Anakin covered the walls. She was humming to herself as she prepared dinner.  she thought. He was. The door burst opened suddenly Shmi found herself looking at Anakin being escorted into the apartment by figures dressed like Jedi Knights, one of which looked very familiar. "Annie!" she exclaimed what's all this?!!" We're hear to talk to you about your son, Ma'am." Mace replied politely. "Did he do something wrong?" Shmi asked. "No. Here are we to talk about strong Force presence in your son." Master Yoda answered. She glanced down at the blue alien. "What about it?" she asked. "How did he come by it? Who was his father?" Ki questioned. Shmi looked down at the floor as she replied softly. "There was no father. I carried him, gave birth to him, and raised him." All the Jedi except Qui-Gon, stared at the woman in shock. "Has he been on Tatooine all his life until recently?" asked Obi-Wan. Shmi nodded. She didn't know what the Jedi planned for her son and she would rather they left him alone. Annie was happy with the life he had now. Shmi glanced over at Qui-Gon, whose face was neutral. She gave a small jump as she recognized him. Then she quickly turned her attention back to the others as Mace Windu spoke up. "I would like you and your son to come to the temple tomorrow afternoon at two O' clock to discuss this matter in front of the entire council." Without waiting for a reply he and the other Jedi left. Shmi and Anakin looked at each other. What were they going to do? 

To be continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi this is the final part to my own story, Encounters with Fate. I finally finished this after months of writer's block, well partially. Mostly I was just too lazy. One point: 1. Don't rag me out about the grammar, I'm bad at grammar, I know this. My grammar has ALWAYS been bad. 

Disclaimer: The characters belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm ltd. 

Encounters with Fate Part 2 of 2 If you have not read the first part then you will be seriously confused this story picks up directly after the last part. 

"Why did you not tell us about him, Qui-Gon?" Mace asked, his voice hard. "Because there didn't seem to be any reason to tell you." Qui-Gon replied softly. "No reason?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked in disbelief. "The boy has a large Force presence. The Council must know about things like this." Mace said, a sliver of anger slipping into his words. "Master, why didn't you tell me at least?" Obi-Wan asked his voice carefully neutral. Qui-Gon glanced at his Padawan, but didn't reply. "I said nothing for a few reasons. One, he was to close to his mother to leave without her. Two, he lacked sufficient funds to gain transport off-planet. Three, he's to old to be accepted by the council for training." He said reasonably. "You did the right thing under the circumstances, Qui-Gon" Mace said. "What do you think, Master Yoda?" Ki asked. "Right thing he did. Not know he would encounter boy again, he did not. Boy stuck on planet safe for galaxy. Future is mysterious thing. Force is mysterious thing." Yoda said. The others nodded their approval. "I guess we wait until tomorrow then." Obi-Wan said. The Jedi left the lobby of Anakin's apartment building, heading back to the Jedi Temple. ******************************************************************************* 

Shmi had finally recovered from her unexpected visitors. She turned to her son and said, "How did they find you?" "They gave a presentation to my class. I couldn't really get out of it you know. Not unless I ran out of the room which would have looked pretty dumb." Anakin answered. "Besides, I think they felt me when they came into the building." "What did they ask you?" Shmi asked. "They asked me a bunch of questions, and the next thing I knew they were dragging me home." He said. Shmi nodded. "You wouldn't have been able to prevent them form finding you." she said, absently. "I think the best thing is to wait until tomorrow." She added. "So its off to bed with you." She said with a smile. Anakin gave his mother a kiss good night on the cheek and then headed for his bedroom. 

************************************************************************ Obi-Wan stared at the Coruscant skyline. The city was starting to sleep for the night, but the Padawan couldn't. How come Qui-Gon didn't tell him about Anakin? He thought to himself shaking his head in confusion. The question was eating his insides out. Footsteps from inside made him look up from his seat on the wall. Qui-Gon stopped a few feet from him. The two Jedi stared at each other for a long moment. "I suppose your wondering why I never told you about Anakin." Qui-Gon said, sitting beside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded. "I didn't tell you about him because I didn't see any reason to. I didn't see any reason in telling you about something that didn't really concern you. Knowing you, Obi-Wan, your mind would have focused on him too much and not on more important matters. I was going to tell you afterwards but I it slipped form my mind." Obi-Wan smiled. "That's true, my mind does tend to wander sometimes, even now." He said. Qui-Gon stood up. "Well, now that I've answered your question I'm going to get some sleep." He said. "Good-night, Master" "Good-night, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon headed back in the direction of his room. Obi-Wan went back to star gazing, feeling a bit more at ease now that his question had been answered. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what new surprises or changes would come in to the boy's life the next day. The Skywalkers stood in a small waiting area outside the council room, both too nervous to enjoy the rich surroundings. (AN: Okay, so I lapse a lot in the description department, so don't bother pointing it out.) Anakin was too nervous of what might happen to remember that just a few months ago he would have been excited to be in the temple. Now he was just petrified. Two forms were approaching them. Anakin recognized them as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The two Jedi stopped a few from them. "How are you doing today, Annie?" Qui-Gon asked the boy. "I'm nervous, sir." Anakin replied. "Well try not to be. The council isn't all that bad. Qui-Gon said with a smile. The Council Room doors opened, and the two Jedi gently hustled the Skywalkers inside. Standing before the Council, Anakin could feel his nervous feelings growing. He stood in front of his mother; his back pressed to her body and her hands on his shoulders for comfort and support. Mace Windu was the first to speak. "This meeting was called to discuss the matter of the boy standing here. Yesterday at the school we found him to have an extremely high level of force sensitivity. We have to decide what to do with him." "I think we should let him be." Ki-Adi-Mundi stated. "I think we should train him." One council member said. It went on lie this back and forth for over an hour. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan interjected occasionally to voice their opinion. Shmi and Anakin were allowed to voice their own opinion very rarely. The council finally decided to vote on the matter. Anakin and his mother, along with the two Jedi were told to wait outside. They waited in anxious silence for a few minutes, before Anakin broke the silence. "What do you think is going to happen to me, Mom?" "I really don't know, Annie." Shmi replied honestly. "I don't care what they decide, I'm staying with you." Anakin said wrapping his arms around his mother's waist and buried his face in her skirt. Shmi silently hugged her son, face on his head. The two Jedi observed this with a sympathetic air. These two were obviously very close and they had been through a lot in their lives. Just then an attendant motioned for all of them to go into the Council Room. "We have decided to train Anakin on a trial basis." Mace said. "It is the council's decision, but it remains Anakin's decision on what he wants to do." Anakin bubbled with excitement and hope... but no he had already made his decision. "I can't. I can't bear to be separated from my mother." He said, feeling as if his decision affected not only him, but the entire universe as well. "So be it." Master Yoda said. The Skywalkers turned to leave, but Anakin stopped before Qui-Gon. "I have a feeling we shall meet again, Anakin Skywalker." Qui-Gon said, smiling. "May the Force be with you." Anakin nodded, gave a brief wave to Obi-Wan, then turned to his mother to go home. Who knows what the future will hold for me? He thought to himself. The End AN: This is it for now. I have two other fan fics in the works but their not Star Wars related. I haven't decided if I'm going to write a sequel to this story, and if I do it will be a couple of months till it does come out. See ya! 


End file.
